Welcome Home!
by bleachxoxo
Summary: I kinda suck at summary's but here. A young girl returns to the SS to find her oldest brother Byakuya.. he is very shocked to see her and happy but not knowing what his hidden behind her eyes. OC/


Welcome home Rei Kuchiki!'

Disclamier: I do not OWN bleach but my OC xD RIGHTFUL OWNER...Tite Kubo

*please don't be to harsh hope you like it xD*

Chapter 1

The rain fell rather rough that night and a figure could be seen moving towards the large gates to Seireitei. She struggled holding her side and walking slowly towards the gates. '_**Almost there.' **_She thought, feeling a warm liquid seep through her fingers, she grunted and fell to her knees, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. She closed her eyes and reopened them, looking down at her wound. She tried to stand but her also wounded legs wouldn't allow her to. She fell to her side, the crimson color seeping around her and washing away with the rain.

'_**I was so close,' **_she thought to herself again, feeling warm tears flow down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't go farther then this and would die right there in front of her destination. She looked around, her vision becoming a blur until she saw a figure stand by her. She couldn't clearly see who it was because her vision was going in and out. "Hey! Wake Up!" She heard a voice, but it sounded faint. _**'I can't hold on much longer.' **_She closed her eyes and slipped into a void of darkness.

**DID-I-MAKE-IT?**

A question she asked herself in her thoughts as she floated through nothingness. _**'Am I dead?' **_She couldn't truly answer the question, she tried to command her arms or legs to move, but they wouldn't. A moment of floating through silence was interrupted by a voice, trying to wake her. _"Hey? Wake up," _the owner of the voice was shaking her lightly, trying to see if she would budge. Nothing, she tried to speak but no words would come, she felt numb.

The voice tried again, this time she could feel her fingers twitch and her eyes move slightly. Her eyelids moved in away saying 'I want to open' and they followed there instruction. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open but her vision was very blurry. She shut her eyes tight then reopened them and her vision was coming back slowly. The voice that was calling her to wake sighed in relief, "Your ok," she blinked and looked over at who this person was trying to wake her.

She sat up slowly, looking around at her surroundings noticing that she was in a room. She was laying on a comfortable futon at that, she sat up slowly and the voice calling her placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful not to re-open your wounds miss," she winced when she felt a rather sharp pain in her side. Finally she spoke confused to were she was, " Where am I?" She asked the boy she was now looking at in curiosity. He had black hair that barley reached his shoulders, his bangs framed his face, also his blue eyes and his facial expression showed nervousness to her.

" Y-Your in the squad four infirmary miss. But not to be rude, I was told to ask of your name once you have awoken." She stared down at him then answered his question in a decent manner, " my name is Rei and who are you?" He jumped a little, " I-I'm Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat of the fourth division." She looked down at him, " What do you mean 'division Hanataro-san?" He looked down at the ground, " Where am I exactly?" He looked at her again, " well, your in the Seireitei, Rei-san." Rei widen her eyes, " I'm were?" she asked again, making sure she heard him correctly, "T-the Seireitei." She couldn't believe what she heard, she was actually here in the walls of Seireitei. Rei only thought she died at the gates and was so close but she was actually here. " How did I get here?" She asked him quickly, " You were found at the gates missing a large amount of blood." Rei couldn't believe it still, she didn't want to do this but she was just to happy.

"YES!" She shouted, raising her arms up in there, scarring Hanataro. " I'm here! I actually made it! Yes, Yes, Yes!" Rei squirmed for joy on the futon but stopped when she felt another jolt of pain in her side, " Ow, Ow, Ow!" She screamed holding her side, Hanataro stood quickly from his scared position on the ground and was by Rei's side, " Please, Rei-san! I don't want your wounds to be re-opened!" The door was opened silently and Rei and Hanataro's attention was averted to the door. In came a woman, with a white cloak draped over her, her long black hair was braided in front of her and she had the sweetest smile plastered on her face, " I see your up." She said calmly, " I heard some noise coming from the room, I came to check." Hanataro quickly began to bow, " Unohana-taichou, I'm sorry if we disturbed you," she laughed slightly still with a sweet smile on her face, " No need to worry Hanataro-san, I was actually on my way to check up on her." Hanataro stopped bowing and stepped out of the way to let his captain through. She stopped beside Rei's bed, " How do you feel?" She asked Rei, her looking confused and not knowing what to say, " I don't know, I feel ok I guess. My side hurts but I feel fine," she nodded her head, " what's your name miss?" she asked Rei, " Rei." She still smiled at Rei, " What a lovely name, thank you for being cooperate with me." Rei nodded her head, giving Unohana a small smile.

Captain Unohana left the room followed by her vice-captain, Isane Kotetsu. Hanataro bowed before Rei, " Rei-san, you need more rest. I will come check up on you when you wake up." Rei nodded her head, still feeling slightly sleepy. She laid back down, pulling the sheets up over her. Hanataro left, shutting the light off and closing the door. Darkness took over Rei quicker then ever and she fell into a deep slumber.

**THAT-DREAM**

Rei looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in a field. It was covered in grass and there were hills in the distance. The blue sky above was beautiful and occasional clouds swept through. There was a slight breeze causing her black hair to tickle her face. She didn't understand the dream or what it was trying to tell her. But she followed through until she heard a mysterious voice whispering her name. Startled, she looked all around her and saw no one. _"Rei," _her name swept through her ears like someone calling her out through the wind. She still looked around and placed her hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou, only it wasn't there.

Rei looked down at her hip and didn't see it there, she panicked. " My zanpaktou? Where is it?" Rei didn't know what to do or say and it only made her panic worse. _"I can't believe you forgot about me Rei," _Rei still looked around and didn't see anyone. " Who said that? Where am I?" Rei looked around and around, _" You wouldn't be needing your zanpaktou here Rei. How could you forget?" _Rei was confused, " Forget? Forget what? And why don't I need my zanpaktou?" Rei was mad now, she wanted an answer but the voice only kept telling her how she forgot. 'Forgot what?' she asked herself. _" I don't understand how you don't remember," _Rei heard the voice come from behind her and she turned quickly, her eyes went wide when she saw a glowing figure. He was tall, making her shorter then she already is. She had no words as she just stared at his chest because his white haori was partially open. His black armor shined in the sunlight, making his glowing even brighter. He only had armor on his left side, from chest down to his torso. On his right only most of it was left, leaving his arm garment.

His black hair blew gently in the wind and his golden eyes stared upon the shaken form before him. _"Now that you see me, do you know who I am?" _He asked Rei, staring at her with no sign of any facial expressions, "I-I," she swallowed hard, " I think I do." He closed his eyes, _" You think you know what?" _She closed her eyes tightly and brought her head down, reopening her eyes and looking at the ground, "I think I know who you are." She looked up into his now open eyes, staring at how breath taking and golden they were. _" Who am I, Rei?" _Rei thought, then it suddenly hit her like a hit to the head, a powerful one at that, " Akihiko…my prince," he smiled, _"Good, you remember me. I'm happy you did not forget me. What made you?" _Rei bowed her head, " I don't know, I really don't know. I would of never!" Rei looked into her zanpaktou's eyes, " I would never," she whispered, only for him to hear.

"I know you wouldn't, don't blame yourself." He placed a gentle and warming hand on her shoulder, comforting her. _" You don't need to say any excuses, it wasn't your fault. Now wake up, you have had enough rest and if you need me, I'm only a thought away." _Rei smiled, feeling warmth slide down her cheek, Akihiko used his thumb to wipe away the tear and the peaceful world began to crumble. His figure disappearing along with his light.

**SUCH-A-LONG-DAY**

Rei opened her eyes to a white wall. She wandered her eyes up further to a window, it was open and breeze swept through. She looked at the sky, it was blue and it looked exactly like the sky in her zanpaktou's world. She breathed in the air from outside and stretched sitting up in the process. She yawned and looked around the room she woke up before in, nothing change but a chair was sat right next to her bed. She looked at it, _'must have been that Hanataro kid sitting there,' _she smiled and looked to the door that was open and standing in the doorway the same kid. "Rei-san? Your awake," she nodded her head and the boy came in, " How does your side feel, Rei-san?" Rei widen her eyes and remember the wound that was there, "I don't feel anything! Is it gone?" She asked looking at him, his eyes were wide also, " W-Well I don't know, let us check."

Rei swung her legs around to let them hang off the bed. She turned to let Hanataro open her sleeping robe and unwrap the bandages from around her. He gasped, " What?" She said worriedly, " is it bad? Hanataro!" He shook his head, " No, No. Its gone!" Rei looked down at her side, she felt it and nothing but smooth skin was there. Rei pulled the robe up from her thighs and nothing was there either, not even a scar or scratch. A large smile grew on her face and she looked at Hanataro, " Hanataro-san!" She yelled throwing the sheets off of her and jumping up and hugging him. She jumped around with him still in her arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated, smothering him with her bosom. Hanataro blushed, feeling her cleavage on his face. " U-Um, y-your welcome Rei-san," she let him go still a smile plastered on her face.

Rei sat back down and closed her robe, " What now?" Hanataro was still trying to catch a breath and Rei giggled. " Well," he said holding his chest and slouching down with his hands on his knees, " Now that your better, you are going to be escorted to the head captain's main room." Rei cocked her head, " For what reason?" Hanataro looked up at her, " well since you were found at the gates, you aren't known around here," he stared into her mixture colored eyes, they had purple and grey mixed within them and it wasn't hard to miss. Hanataro continued, " so for now your known as a **ryoka**, until the head captain gives word that you aren't a threat here." Rei just stared at him, " do you think I'm a threat?" She asked him, her voice low. Hanataro put his hands up in defense, " N-No Rei-san! I do not!" She smiled, " Ok then! Lets go to the head captains main office place!" She pointed her index finger in the air and jumping up at the same time.

Her hand then fell to her side, " One problem," Hanataro looked at her in confusion, " what is it?" Rei looked down at her sleeping robe, " I can't go looking like this, were are my clothes?" Hanataro nodded his head, remembering were he put them and pointed at another chair in the corner of the room. " There right over there, once you are done getting dressed your escort is in the hallway." Rei gave him another smile and another big hug, " Thank you Hanataro!" He blushed, once again feeling her bosom on his face. She let go and he walked out red as an apple.

Rei walked over to the chair and picked up her clothing. It was the same as the shinigami clothing always worn. She slipped it on and went over to the mirror, she looked at her shoulder length black hair but started panicking. " Huh! Where's the rest of my hair!" She touched the back of her head then felt a hard piece located back there. She sighed in relief and pulled both long strands forward. They were enclosed in a white hairpiece that stopped all the way up to her neck and tied to her hair. It hung down to her waist and the tips of her hair was black like the rest of her hair. Her hair style was kind of resembled to vice-captain Isane's hair, but there were two long strips and they were black.

**MEETING-WITH-YAMAMOTO**

Rei brushed invisible dust particles off her clothing and walked to the door to step out of the hard-to-breathe-room. She looked around and saw a man standing by her door, he was tall and had silver-grayish hair that was pulled back and two parts of his hair, in the front, came out like wings ready for flight. He also had a small black handlebar mustache. He wore the same standard shinigami uniform but over it he wore a white Jinbaori. On his arms he had long white armguards that matched the Jinbaori and a white turtle neck under his uniform. On his left arm he had a badge on it.

Rei walked over to him slowly then stopped in front of him, she coughed a little and he looked down at her. "Are you my escort?" she asked a bit shaken, she noticed that he had gold eyes. " Yes, I am Lieutenant Sasakibe, please follow me." Rei did as she was told and followed him to whatever destination he was taking her. The walk there was silent and she followed slowly behind him, Rei could tell he kept glancing down at her and she sped up. Rei looked around and saw many buildings, she also saw people that were wearing the same uniform as her, known as the shinigami, walking around. She noticed some of the looks that they were giving her, they weren't glares or were they nice ones. They were curious looks, they didn't know who she was and why she was here? Some of the men shinigami gave her perverted looks.

Rei was finally escorted to were she was suppose to be, in front of large doors that guards had guarded. When they saw the lieutenant, they immediately pushed open the doors allowing the two to walk into a large hall. Rei looked in front of her and saw a line of captains facing each other some looking in her direction. They all wore the same white haori's as seen on the old man sitting at the end of the hall in a chair. Rei stopped and so did the Vice captain, he bowed, turned then left. Rei watched him go and turned her attention back to the ones in front of her. "Step forward," his voice boomed through out the room and Rei quickly did as told. " Why are you here?" He asked her, Rei couldn't really tell if he was looking at her or not because his eyes were closed but she answered his question. " I came for a very important reason, only to see someone I haven't seen in many years, sir." The old man opened his eyes and Rei could tell he was looking at her, " and who is it that you want to see?" Rei looked at the ground then back at the man, " My brother, I give you my word, I cause no harm."

The man nodded his head, " State your name," Rei sighed and respectfully, gave the man her full name which took everyone by surprise, " my name is Kuchiki Rei." Everyone in the room gasped and it came to life with mutters and low talking. The old man banged his staff on the ground, grabbing everyone's attention, " is what you say true, miss Kuchiki?" Rei nodded her head, " Yes," the old man turned his head and Rei followed his movements to look at a man with gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces known as _**Kenseikan **_which resemble nobility, one on the top of his head and another on the right side. Rei had the same type of hairpieces on her long hair strips that represent the same exact thing. He wears the standard captain uniform with a long white scarf that was past down in the Kuchiki family only for the head members. He also wears fingerless white _**tekkou that only cover the back of his hands.**_

_**Rei widened her eyes, knowing exactly who he was and exactly who she was looking for. " Kuchiki-taichou, do you know this young lady?" Byakuya turned his head slowly to face the girl he never knew would come back in his life, ever. " I do, head captain sir," the head captain, Yamamoto, groaned. " In that case, she is under your care, knowing you two have the same surnames." Byakuya bowed his head, " Dismissed!" Everyone left the room, leaving Rei standing there in amazement, never knowing that she would get this far to know that she would ever see her brother again. "Brother," she mumbled to herself a smile creeping over her face.**_


End file.
